Kemba Walker
Kemba Hudley Walker (born May 8, 1990)1 is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Charlotte Hornets of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Walker grew up in The Bronx, New York and graduated from Rice High School in 2008. With the Huskies basketball team at the University of Connecticut, Walker was the 2nd leading college basketball scorer in the United States and helped his team win the 2011 NCAA tournament. In the 2011 NBA Draft, Walker was drafted ninth overall by the Bobcats.2 High school careeredit Walker attended Rice High School in Harlem, New York. In his junior year, Walker played against Simeon Career Academy and senior guard Derrick Rose in Madison Square Garden in a 53–51 win.3 During Walker's senior year he averaged 18.2 points per game and 5.3 assists per game,4 earning him a spot on the prestigious McDonald's All-American Team. Walker played for the New York Gauchos AAU basketball program with fellow Big East players Jordan Theodore, Darryl "Truck" Bryant, Devin Hill, and Danny Jennings. The team went on to finish #1 in the nation. Following high school he agreed to play for the University of Connecticut. College careeredit During his freshman year at UConn, Walker played in every game. He helped the Huskies achieve a number one seed in the 2009 NCAA Tournament. Despite starting in only two games he averaged 25.5 minutes per game, far more than any regular non-starter.5 He also helped the Huskies go to the 2009 Final Four with a 23 point effort in the Elite Eight vs Missouri.6 Walker appeared on one of the six regional covers Sports Illustrated. Twelve games into his junior campaign, Walker was the nation's leading scorer, averaging 26.7 points per game. In addition, he averaged five rebounds and 3.8 assists per game. In the 2011 Big East Tournament (during his junior year), Walker hit the game winning shot as time expired to beat #3 overall Pittsburgh and advance UConn to the semi-finals. He led UConn to victory over University of Louisville in the Big East Championship game and was named MVP for the tournament. Walker scored 130 points in five games, a Big East Tournament record and the most points scored in any conference tournament in the past 15 seasons. UConn became the first school to win five games in five days to earn a conference championship.7 On March 14, 2011, The United States Basketball Writers Association named Walker a first team All-American.8 He was picked to the Second Team All-America by Fox Sports.9 He was also a finalist for College Basketball Player of the Year honors due to his performance in the 2010-11 season. Although he finished second (to Jimmer Fredette), two journalists thought that Walker was the best player in college basketball that year.1011 Walker was named the winner of the Bob Cousy Award for the top point guard in the nation.12 On April 4, 2011 Walker led the University of Connecticut with 16 points in winning the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship, and was named the NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player.13 Walker was added to the Huskies of Honor upon the team's return from Houston at a pep rally to celebrate the National Title. He became the first men's basketball player to receive the honor since inaugural class was announced in December 2006.14 College statisticsedit College Year GP GS MIN FG% 3FG% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG Connecticut 2008–09 36 2 25.2 .470 .271 .715 3.5 2.9 1.1 0.2 8.9 Connecticut 2009–10 34 34 35.2 .405 .339 .767 4.3 5.0 2.0 0.4 14.6 Connecticut 2010–11 41 41 37.6 .428 .330 .819 5.4 4.5 1.9 0.2 23.5 Career 111 77 32.8 .428 .325 .782 4.3 4.4 1.7 0.2 16.1 NBA careeredit Charlotte Bobcatsedit 2011–2012 seasonedit Walker shoots during a game against the Houston Rockets, October 2013. Walker announced that he would leave UConn to enter the 2011 NBA Draft on April 12. Walker was selected 9th overall in the 2011 NBA Draft by the Charlotte Bobcats.15 Walker signed a Multi-Year shoe deal with Under Armour, the first rookie from the 2011 Draft Class to do so.16 On December 11, 2011, he signed the rookie scale contract with the Bobcats,17 and with the injury of point guard D. J. Augustin, he became their starting point guard. On January 28, 2012, in a home game against the Washington Wizards he achieved his first triple-double with 20 points, 11 assists, and 10 rebounds, joining Boris Diaw and Stephen Jackson as the only Bobcats in team history to record one.18 Walker participated in the 2012 Rising Stars Challenge during All-Star Weekend. 2012–2013 seasonedit On January 21, 2013, Walker scored a career-high 35 points against the Houston Rockets.19 During the 2012-13 season, Walker was selected with teammate Michael Kidd-Gilchrist to the 2013 Rising Stars Challenge. Walker scored 8 points. Kemba finished the 2012-13 season with averages of 17.7 points, 5.7 assists, 3.5 rebounds, and 2 steals a game. He took significant strides over his rookie year. 2013–2014 seasonedit On December 9, 2013, Walker tied a season high 31 points in a 115-111 win over the Golden State Warriors. On December 18, 2013, he hit a buzzer-beating jump shot over Jonas Valančiūnas in overtime to beat the Toronto Raptors. He finished the night with 26 points and 5 rebounds on 10/18 shooting from the field.20 On February 24, 2014, it was announced that Walker had won Eastern Conference Player of the Week. He averaged 22.5 points, 8.8 assists, and 5.5 rebounds during the week. In a home victory against the Orlando Magic on April 4, 2014, Walker recorded his second career triple-double with 13 points, 10 assists, and 10 rebounds. Walker had a stellar game four in the Eastern Conference Playoffs first round against the Miami Heat with fellow teammate Al Jefferson unable to play due to a Plantar fasciitis injury. He finished the game with a playoff franchise high 29 points along with 5 assists, 5 rebounds, 3 blocks, and 2 steals. The effort came in a loss as the Heat completed a four game sweep of the Bobcats.21 NBA career statisticsedit Legend GP Games played GS Games started MPG Minutes per game FG% Field goal percentage 3P% 3-point field goal percentage FT% Free throw percentage RPG Rebounds per game APG Assists per game SPG Steals per game BPG Blocks per game PPG Points per game Bold Career high Regular seasonedit Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 2011–12 Charlotte 66 25 27.2 .366 .305 .789 3.5 4.4 .9 .3 12.1 2012–13 Charlotte 82 82 34.9 .423 .322 .798 3.5 5.7 2.0 .4 17.7 2013–14 Charlotte 73 73 35.8 .393 .333 .837 4.2 6.1 1.2 .4 17.7 Career 221 180 32.9 .398 .322 .810 3.7 5.5 1.4 .4 16.0 Playoffsedit Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 2014 Charlotte 4 4 38.3 .473 .500 .778 3.8 6.0 2.0 0.8 19.5 Career 4 4 38.3 .473 .500 .778 3.8 6.0 2.0 0.8 19.5 Personaledit Walker grew up in the Sack-Wern Houses in Soundview, Bronx, and is the youngest of three siblings.2223 His mother is a Crucian, raised in Antigua of Antiguan parentage, and his father is Antiguan. Walker is also a dancer. He performed three times at the Apollo Theater for the TV show Showtime at the Apollo.24 On June 21, 2011, Kemba Walker released a mixtape in collaboration with DJ Skee and Skee Sports. The mixtape features songs inspired by and inspiring to Walker.25